Moments
by sentinel10
Summary: "The butterfly counts not months but moments, and has time enough." Drabble
1. Memories

**I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Memories**

'_I heard them promise, till death do us part, each word was a pain, in my heart'_

_Church Bells –Etta James_

_

* * *

_

Looking into Sam's eyes on the happiest day of his life almost killed Leah. Her hands were clammy and her heart beat was uneven. She had dreamed about this moment for so long, yet everything was so incredibly fucked up.

In Leah's place stood Emily Young.

Leah thought walking in on Sam and Emily was the _worst_ thing she could ever see, but she was wrong. It was only _her _that had witnessed Sam's hands all over her cousin's body, touching her intimately, with Emily sighing underneath him. But _this_, this was for the whole world to see.

This was their proclamation of Love.

Samuel Uley's love for Emily Young and _not _for Leah Clearwater.

Leah's felt her stomach twist in painful knots as Sam's dark brown eyes stared down at her from the altar. She bit her lip, knowing that no matter how hard she tried, how many men she dated to make Sam jealous, no matter how many times she phased back in front of the pack, that he would never look at her the way he used to. His eyes used to be filled with desire, with want and most of all, the fuzzy and unconditional feeling of love.

As Sam's eyes quivered at her they tore away quickly hearing the opening of the small church doors. Leah knew her cousin would be walking up the isle as the haunting melody of the church organ rang out, slicing just a little more of Leah's broken heart open. This was supposed to be her fucking song, her husband to be, her life.

But instead she sat in the crowd dressed in a light green summer dress with sliver sandals on, compliments of Susan Clearwater.

Leah could see Emily edging closer down the aisle from the corner of her eye and decided to close them and not take in the scene in front of her. Leah placed her hands on her face and leant down resting both her hands and face on her lap as she tried to control her breathing. Her hot breath rebounded of her hands making her feel dizzy. She couldn't watch Sam say the words that would be confirmation that he had let her go forever.

She tried to cover her ears with her shoulders, wiggling and tensing knowing she couldn't. Hearing him say it would be just as bad as watching his perfect lips saying the words.

Instead of saying 'I do' he might at well of said 'I choose Emily and not _you_ Leah'.

The first sobs began as the priest began to talk, echoing words and bible passages of love. She was crying into her hands feeling the hot tears pool while her best friend, her sister, married the man of her dreams and the love of her life.

All she could hold on to were the tears in her hands and the memories Sam and her once shared.


	2. Dreams

**I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Dreams**

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours only lonely  
My love is vengeance, that's never free_

_Behind Blue Eyes – The Who_

_

* * *

_

Staring into Leah's eyes he wanted to run. Run and hide from all the hurt she was feeling, all the betrayal she felt and all the love she still had for him. He had tried to explain that 'things happen for a reason' and even tried to call her by her pet name. Both he and Emily had tried to console her but she was always so stubborn and crude, she'd ordered them away immediately threatening to 'make the other side of Emily's face match the other'. She screamed that while Emily wore her hurt on her face, Leah wore hers on her heart.

An eye for an eye as they say.

Her hazel eyes where glassy and shimmered under the natural lights the church was allowing through, the stained glass windows depicting the pictures of Christ and the Virgin Mary. She didn't know it but Sam noticed the way the blue and reds shone against her short black hair neatly styled for the occasion. Sam knew Leah would have looked lovely sporting an array of white lilies delicately placed in her hair, with a flowing white satin gown, as all Quileute women wore for their wedding, making her skin shine even more than ever.

Sam had almost forgotten the dreams he had of the two up until now. He had always dreamed Leah would walk from behind the red oak door's, radiating happiness and smiling like an angel, so proud she was about to become his wife.

But instead she sat in the rows of old wooden chairs looking up at him, as he stood in his white button up shirt and black pants waiting for her cousin to walk down the aisle.

_His_ Emily.

When Emily stepped through the doors, his eyes were magnetically pulled from Leah's hurt eyes and to the shine of his wife to be, eyes. She looked so elegant in her white dress. Its detail so intricate and stunning thanks to Sam's own mother. The veil she wore belonged to her mother and the small blue flower that was clipped to the dip in her dress given by her loyal Aunt Sue.

Sam frowned when he noticed the flower. There was only one flower that was that particular shade of blue in the Clearwater garden. It was his and _his _Lee-Lee's flower. It was from the packet they had planted together when they first started dating, the same packet they both held in their hands as they shared their first kiss. It was sweet, and caring, their mouths closed, lips pressed tightly.

Sam never admitted to Leah that he didn't close his eyes while they kissed, because he want to see her face, the way her eyelashes fluttered, the way her forehead would crease, her lips forming a little pout against his when she wanted _more _than just lips.

She was everything he dreamed of and more. But some dreams are for when you lay a head on your pillow and are reserved only form the deepest parts of your heart. It was true when he said he'd always love her, just not the way she neither needed nor deserved. Not anymore.

Sam smiled at Emily as the priest began to read the passages they had choose together. They had lay on the porch swing and recited their favourite words over and over again and it only seemed fit to include them in the ceremony that would tie them to each other forever.

What he failed to notice was the soft cries coming from the 4th row down from the front of the church where he stood, from the woman he was ultimately giving up to spend the rest of his life with, his imprint.

Some love is free, some love lives only in dreams, but his love stood beside him, tightly clutching his hand, as all the rest of the loves in his life faded away.


	3. Angry

**I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Angry**

_No human contact, and if you interact your life is on contract  
Your best bet is to stay away mother fucker  
Its just one of those days_

_Break Stuff – Limp Bizkit_

* * *

"Fuck you Call" She spat as she pushed her wolf further and further, feeling the twitch of her muscles as they burned, her paws raw with pain as they collided with the cold hard dirt over and over again.

Leah had to get away she couldn't breathe, everything was crushing her making her feel like a lost little child. She wanted her father, she wanted Sam but most of all she wanted to kill something.

"Leah come on, I didn't mean for you to hear that" He pleaded as he chased the fastest wolf of the pack. With each step she moved further from him, his wolf not being able to keep up with hers and close the distance.

"Oh so your _only _sorry because I heard it? Fucking typical. Just get away from me and go back to your _happy_ fucking _fertile_ women!"

"Leah come on I'm sorry" He cried frantically as his back crouched low, pushing his form to the utmost ends of its wits.

"Stop fucking chasing me Embry! I don't give a _shit_ if you're sorry; I didn't choose to be this way... It's not my fault that-" Embry could hear the sadness through her shrieks and he could also she through the mind link, that her big brown eyes began to burn and fog with tears. "I didn't ask for this life" She whispered, rounding a small freshwater creek and flying high above it to crash down on her paws against the loose pebbles on the other side of the water bed, making its fresh water spray through her grey fur.

"None of us asked for this life Leah" He said softly as he slowed his step and came to slow jog as he came to the stream inspecting the small droplets of blood on the stones form Leah's paws.

"Leah your hurt, stop running" He whined, earning only a scoff from the she-wolf.

He felt Leah instantly put her mind block up, but not before he saw through her eyes the flash of trees and heard a small whisper. "I'm _always_ hurting"

"I'm going to leave you alone Lee, but not because I don't care but because I _do_" Embry sighed coming to a stop.

He should have known better than to treat Leah like she was a _normal_ girl. Truth was Leah was right, she was always hurting, not only herself but everyone else around her as well. He didn't have enough fingers or toes to count the many times she had called him a bastard, due to the mystery of his paternal father, whilst also ragging on the rest of the pack except for Seth who loved Leah no matter how many times she glared and gave him shit.

Embry felt bad that he had snapped back at her comments telling Quil she was nothing but a barren bitter bitch, who wanted the world to suffer along with her.

He whined quietly as he dropped his hot wolf body next to the cool stream, placing his head on his oversized paws.

Memories from Leah flashed through his mind and he hurt along with her. Sam saying he would love her forever, Sam and Emily's wedding, Sam watching Leah when he thought she wasn't looking, even some of Sam's memories of her he had let slip during a patrol.

"You have to let go of him Leah. He is moving on and you can't just watch him have a happy ending. I'm really sorry, I am. But you deserve more than this" Embry said softly, closing his wolfy eyes and sharing Leah's pain right along with her.


	4. Broken

**I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Broken**

_Baby I know  
I know that they done hurt you  
But I'm here  
To take it all away  
So if you let me  
You know what, just put your heart in my hands  
And everything they say, I'll take it back  
Like this_

_Fallen Angel – Chris Brown_

_

* * *

_

Jacob phased quickly after hearing the panic in Seth's voice. Leah had been missing for over five hours, failing to check in with anyone of the pack, and Embry last seeing her in wolf form near the Canadian border. He growled menacingly at Embry when he found out what he had said to Quil about Leah. He couldn't believe the guys in the pack and had planned to punish them when he got back with Leah safely. Only when he _knew_ she was safe would he sleep.

No one else had seen Leah at Sam and Emily's wedding like he had seen her. Her face was crumbling and her eyes where slick with wetness as she looked towards Sam at the altar. Jacob seeing the glance between the two made him uneasy and unnerved his wolf. The wolf inside him was clawing under his skin, wanting to break free and kill the other Alpha that had hurt the female.

It felt like his whole world came to a standstill as she slumped her face into hers hands and leant down. Jacob wasn't sure at first what she was doing, but when he caught the salty tanged smell of tears and her very unique scent, he confirmed his own suspicions'.

She was crying. She was sobbing. She was hurting.

Jacob quickly moved from the seats behind her and pushed his way through the seated people and squeezed himself in between Embry's mother and another lady he'd seen around the reservation who gave him a glare. He wondered where Sue and Seth where until he caught sight off them in the front row, no doubt instructed that family were to sit up the front.

He leaned down and hugged her back unsure of how to comfort her; he let his chin rest against her spine near her neck as he whispered to her, clutching on to her shoulders. "Let it out Lee, let it _all_ out" He cooed, stroking her shoulders.

"Ja-Ja-cob" She cried her face still buried in her hands. He could hear the pace of her heart and knew that if she didn't calm it down to a reasonable rate, there _would_ be problems.

"Lee, I'm here." He spoke softly earning a glare from Paul across the room who was watching them intently from his position as groomsmen at the altar.

"It _hurts_" She whined grabbing on to his knee and burying her nails into his skin, making him tense.

"I know it does, just _breathe_" He murmured, looking up at Paul, glaring back at the asshole, before dropping his face back on to her spine.

Leah let a sob escape, making Jacob's closely pressed body tremble as well. "I don't want to hear it Jacob. Make it _stop_"

"I can't Leah, I can't make it stop. _Please_ don't cry" He responded biting down on his bottom lip, blinking fast, feeling the hurt that was rushing through her veins.

"I _can't_ hear it" She cried a little louder, attracting a couple of guests to turn their heads and take note of Leah's breakdown.

Jacob pulled her hair back and placed his palms over her ears, cupping her head in his large hands. He felt a small tingle when unexpectedly her small delicate hands came up and held his hands that where pressed tightly to her head.

Her eyes where still closed, as her fingers trembled atop of his, creating a small trail of embers shooting up to the tips of his. She curled her hands into his in an almost intimate gesture, intertwining them and holding his hands close.

Jacob moved to the greenery of the woods, phasing quickly and pressing his nose to the ground picking up her fading scent. The warmth of it lingered in his nostrils before he took off in a full sprint, on a mission to bring her home.

The sun having disappeared hours before left the forest damp and freezing, making the wolf inside him run faster. The female had to be found, what if she was injured or in trouble, what if she was cold or alone and scared. He growled low making his chest vibrate, pushing back the thoughts of something horrible happening to her, and sped up, weaving through the thick shrubs and trees.


	5. Lost

**I do not own Twilight

* * *

**

**Lost**

_Say a prayer, to yourself_

_He says close your eyes,_

_Sometimes it helps_

_And then I get a scary thought_

_That he's here, means he's never lost_

_Russian Roulette - Rihanna_

* * *

The smell of early morning neared as Jacob ran constant through the green mess of trees and fallen leaves. The cool wetness of the dirt and snap puddles of snow provided his paws with only the slightest amount of relief as he ran. He'd been running through the night and he knew that in only a matter of hours the sun would peak over the snow-capped Canadian mountains to greet the day.

He jumped over fallen logs and forest shrapnel following the feminie scent that was finally getting closer. He wasn't sure if she had been running all night phased or as a human. The leaves hanging on to the tee branches, connected only by a thread, glittered yellow and orange hues, indicating the end of autumn. Even in the deep dark of the night he could see their bold colours.

He ran a little longer until he picked up a metallic flavour that stung his nostrils. He let himself slow down sticking his nose in the air, cocking his head to the side, wondering were the smell was coming from. The raw smell of blood had always made Jacob's spine crawl with disgust, its fluid lucid feel, its horribly metal smell and its uncontested colour.

Blood Red.

His wolf eyes widened wondering if it had been Leah's blood? Was she hurt?

_Shit -_ He hissed, rounding a couple of large tress and coming to a stop atop a large over hanging rock. He looked down into the darkness of a cavern and saw something glint and wriggle in the corner of the sunken hole. Dropping down to his belly he sniffed in the direction of the creature moving.

_It can't be…_

Within an instant he had backed up and sprung across the ridge, clawing his paws into the soft dirt of the side of the walls. Tree roots and vines snapped under his huge weight as he slid down the side of the wall. The closer he lowered himself the more potent a putrid smell of _her_ blood became.

Letting go, he dropped a good 10 feet from the wall landing on his burning paws, the vines and branches cutting at them on his way down. His eyes were still adjusting to the dim light as he whimpered seeing Leah's naked form in front of him.

She was lying on her belly, her body breathing heavily and her hands fisting the small piles of leaves around her. His eyes raked down her body, his stomach twisting it contents. There was dry blood matted over her shoulder blades and down the right side of her leg. He drew closer when he saw a glint of silver.

Phasing back quickly he rushed to her side, and kneeled next to her leg. Her whole calf was being crushed by a huge set of silver teeth. Her skin was torn, flesh being peeled back exposing the muscle of her leg.

_A bear trap._

"Lee, _don't_ move, I am going to pull it off" He whispered, leaning his head down to find an easy way to remove it so it wouldn't hurt any more than it had to. He let his fingers dance on her skin near the teeth, pulling away when she cried out.

"Don't Jake, _please_ don't. Just leave me here" She sobbed into the ground, her fists balling, pushing dirt between the gaps of her fingers.

"Shut up! Don't talk like that, just..." He growled.

His voice softened when he saw the twitch of pain in her calf. He breathed long and hard, ready to do the inevitable "Just, close your eyes Leah - on the count of three. 1, 2..." He whispered.

A shrill cry rang out in the deep night, echoing around the walls of the cavern before shooting out into the night's starry sky.


	6. Seeing

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Seeing**

_She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes_  
_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_  
_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_

_She's always a woman to me- Billy Joel_

_

* * *

_

Laying Leah down on her mother's kitchen table, he could still feel his body trembling. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The ripples of her pain still lingered all over his sense's as he rushed to the bathroom collecting towels to stop the bleeding. Even though he had carried her for miles, he couldn't feeling his own body screaming at him to stop. His body was humming and his heart was beating out of his chest.

Hurrying back he wrapped a towel tightly to her thigh applying as much pressure as he could muster to stop her red blood from running out of her lower appendage. The blood was everywhere. On his hands, his chest, his cut-offs but he couldn't care less. He would have run the distance, with her in his arms, ten times over.

Draping one of the white towels under the water he wiped it down her face. "Come on Lee, wake up." He whispered running the cool white towel along her cheeks and neck. "Goddamn it" He snarled looking back down at her leg. It was a horrible wound, ugly and gaping, showing the flesh of her muscle in her calf. "I have to get some help. I'll be right back"

Turning to leave the house and phase to get assistance from his brother's, he heard her grunt for the first time. She'd been out cold after he'd opened the bear trap, her flesh still stuck to its silver teeth. The pain had been immense and he was surprised the pain she'd endured, let her scream before she blacked out.

"Don't" Leah murmured, her lips and throat dry, her body exhausted.

"Don't _what _Lee, you gotta talk to me, tell me" Jacob breathed leaning down and placing his ear near her mouth.

"Don't leave me" She rasped out, her eyes fluttering a moment before her head lolled to the side again, her eyelashes laying against her cheeks once more.

"I won't, I promise" Jacob exclaimed brushing her matted her out of her eyes, watching her closely. He hadn't felt this useless in a long time. Not even when he pleaded that Bella not marry that monster Cullen. She was going to throw her life away to become a blood sucking demon just like him and his family, all in the name of love.

Holding her hand tightly in his, he rested his forehead on her forearm. "Don't worry Lee, I'll never leave you."

* * *

Walking into the house Sue gasped seeing Jacob Black's head resting against her daughter exposed stomach. Her daughter was lying naked on her grandmother's antique table with Jacob pressed up tightly against her. But that wasn't the reason for the gasp. There was blood everywhere on the both of them.

She could see Leah was hurt, her leg tightly wrapped and her flesh ripped in jagged lines. "Jacob what happened?" Sue cried out moving towards her daughter to check her pulse. She was breathing but only barely.

"She – I – found her in the bare trap and I-" Sue could see the tears running down Jacob's face as he tried to find the words to explain to her how her daughter had ended up this way.

"I need you to grab me a blanket from the hall. I'll need the first aid kit there too" Sue felt the training she'd received as a nurse finally kicking in after the initial shock of seeing her daughter's condition.

"I _can't_. I don't want to leave her" He sobbed stroking Leah's arm.

"Jacob please. You need to do this. I need to tend to her wounds before they become infected. She'll still be here when you get back."

Reluctantly, Jacob let go of Leah's hand and quickly gathered all of the items Sue had asked for. Sue instructed him to lay the blanket over her to a least spare her some decency and began tending to Leah's calf wound. Wiping it down with anti-septic, Sue cleaned up the area around the wound careful not to injure her further. She could tell the marks had already begun to heal, so she made sure that none of the foreign objects on Leah's body would interrupt with the healing process.

After cleaning the wound, Sue frowned at Jacob who hadn't stepped more than 1 foot away from Leah unless instructed. He had her hand in his again, whispering words, trying to calm and soothe her daughter.

"Your in love with her, aren't you?" Sue asked washing out the bowl of dirt and blood.

"What?" Jacob exclaimed turning away from Sue so she couldn't see his blush.

"Your in love with my daughter." Sue frowned again as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the bench.

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Jacob Black you will not curse in this house" Sue scolded. Her eyes softened as she saw her daughter stir. Lowering her voice she spoke again. "I can see it. Your eyes Jacob, your eyes haven't left her face. Even when she was naked you didn't look at her body but you watched her face.

Before Jacob could reply, Sue raised her hand to silence him. "You can't lie to me Jacob, I helped your mother change your nappies. I've known you your whole life." Taking a deep breath she sighed. "You may not feel it now, but you will. I just want you to know that she's my only daughter Jacob. I love her and Seth more than anything in this world. Their all I have left. So if Leah decides that she wants to be more than your friend and beta I want you to do something for me."

Taking Jacob's silence and down cast eyes as a yes she strode over to Leah and kissed her forehead. "No matter what you do, don't break her heart. Sam managed to do it once, please don't give her a reason to have it broken a second time."

Sue laid her hand on Jacob's shoulder and patted his skin. "You're a good boy Jacob, but Leah doesn't need a boy. She needs someone who can follow through with his promises, she needs something real and unbreakable. If you can't be that son, I suggest you leave her now"

Walking down the hallway to bed, Sue heard the faint whisper of Jacob's deep voice. "I wont leave her. I promise"


	7. Saviour

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Saviour**

_Victim of love, I see a broken heart_

_I could be wrong, but I'm not_

_No I'm not_

_Victim of love, we're not so far apart_

_Show me, what kind of love have you got?_

_Victim of Love – The Eagles_

* * *

When Leah finally stirred in her bed, her eyes opening slowly, fluttering a couple of times, Jacob was there. He sat on the small wooden chair near her bed, waiting and watching, making sure that he was there when she woke.

"Hey" She whispered, pulling her self up and resting against the headboard of the bed.

"Hey" He breathed back, relief and realisation running through him. She was finally awake and now his over beating heart and his tense body could now rest a little easier. He had watched her for the last 16 hours, making sure her breathing was calm or that a fever didn't strike indicating an infection in her wound.

"Don't move to much, your leg is still healing" He smiled glancing down at her leg and then back to her face. "It needs to be re-wrapped, so lie back"

"You seem excited about something." Leah quizzed, raising an eyebrow "I don't think you should-" Jacob silenced her by placing his hand in the air.

"You need me Leah. Sue's gone to the store and your brother is on patrol. Sue said the moment your awake we will need to look at the wound and change the dressing" He explained moving around the room.

Leah sighed and tilted her head back to stare at the roof. "Fine. You can be my nurse only if you wear the little white dress" She huffed out, pulling the thin sheet from her legs.

"Actually I was hoping to play doctor instead" He teased earning a swift punch to the chest.

Jacob sat down on the side of the bed near her legs and slowly began to unwrap the dressing of her bandage. He slowed considerably when he heard her low moan at the pain he was eliciting. "Sorry" He mumbled as he lifted her knee a little to slip the bandage underneath her calf.

"It's okay. No crying over spilt milk right?" She breathed, reciting one of her father's favourite phrases.

After unwrapping and checking the wound, Jacob placed a pressure pad back on to the wound and wrapped a fresh bandage around her leg. They both sat in complete silence besides the small whimpers and groans slipping from Leah's lips. Jacob tried his best to be careful with his beta, as to not injury her further.

"Here, take this, it will help you sleep" Jacob said passing her a tiny pink pill and a glass of water. He watched as she placed the pill between her lips and drank from the glass. Taking the glass from her and placing it on the side bench, he patted her foot the shift a little.

"Thanks" She mumbled as he pulled the sheet over her legs.

Laying back down she closed her eyes tightly and took a long breath in, trying to fill her lungs with the fresh clean scent that lingered in the room. She wasn't sure what it was but it was mesmerising, like a sudden onslaught of scents when you entered a florist or into an airport surrounded by the intoxicating smell of crushed coffee beans. It was making her body twitch and Jacob noticed.

"You okay? Are you in pain?" He asked, his voice clouded her thoughts as she tried to stay awake.

"I'm always in pain" She replied bluntly, turning her head and snuggling into her pillow, the pill taking quicker effect than she thought possible.

Jacob looked down at the floor, pulling a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do next. She was always trying to push him away, him and all her pack mates. Leah had always been an anomaly to Jacob ever since they were kids. She was always so head strong and metal tough but he knew everyone who constantly puts up a wall, would one day crack and crumble into a million pieces.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked lying down next to her, only the thin sheet separating their skin from coming into contact.

"No" She breathed, her breathing slow and calm, not at all distressed that Jacob was lying in the bed with her. Jacob could hear her light snores, her lips parted no doubt, telling him that she was already asleep. He'd wanted to talk to her, find out what had happened, that she shouldn't run away into territory she knew nothing about, maybe even shake some sense into her for being so reckless and injuring herself. He had scared him to the core when he'd found her, images of her death embedding in his mind, haunting his psyche.

Gently he placed his hand around her, laying it on her abdomen and pulling her back into his chest. Letting his hand come back and run up her side, over her arm, to her neck, he brushed aside her hair and leaned forward. "I'm going to save you Leah" He whispered against her skin, placing his lips against her silky hair. "I want you to be happy"

Leah deep in sleep stirred a little in his arms. "Mm-hmm..." She hummed, the vibrations running from her body straight into his.

Snuggling closer he lay his chin atop her head, and breathed her in, wanting to stay like this forever in this perfect moment, her walls totally exposed and his heart not feeling the ache of rejection.

Both of them unwanted and both of them broken.

Bella was never going to love him the way he wanted and needed her to love him and he wanted to accept that she was going to marry Cullen and turn into a monster. But there was something niggling his insides, something that just didn't sit right about their union. He wasn't sure what he was but he was dammed if he let Bella ruin the rest of his life.


	8. Change

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Change**

_Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared_

_Tale as old as time – Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

"Cock sucking son of a bitch" Leah screamed as she slammed the door behind her and tore her running shoes off, throwing one of them across the room and slumping with her back against the door. Bringing her knees up, she rested her arms across them and buried her head in the space there.

As soon as she'd come through the door, Jacob bolted up right and hurried to find her. "You okay?" He asked timidly, walking towards her and sitting down next to her as she hid her face. His face was a full mask of concern as he looked over her.

"Fine" She grumbled, the scent of her tears perking Jacob's senses.

"Is it your calf again?" He asked, reaching out to grab her ankle and spin her around.

Making her spin and waiver slightly, Leah frowned "You don't have to Jake..." She grumbled, as she felt his hot palms making their way across the flesh of her leg.

"It's fine Lee. I got this." He replied, focusing his eyes on her calf and massaging the muscle lightly. It had been 2 weeks and even though the wound had closed, Leah still felt pains in her muscle. She became adamant on running out the injury but every time she'd run for more than an hour, it started to become distressed and would cramp like a bitch.

Leah could only reply with a slight moan as her eyes closed, and she lay down on the floor, allowing Jacob to take her calf into his lap.

"Am I doing it too hard?" He asked, pressing his thumbs, feeling her leg muscle moving under her bronze skin.

"No... it's just – urgh – _perfect_" Leah moaned, her toes pointing and her back arching as she felt his incredible hands work her body.

Leah's eyes snapped open and she rested her weight on her elbows to look up at her Alpha who's right hand was making it's way to her foot. "Uh – what are you doing Jake?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow as she felt his fingers dip under the lip of her sock.

"Relax Leah... I'm just _helping_ you with these" Jacob whispered, slipping her white ankle sock off slowly and moving to do the other.

"That's kinda gross you know. Touching other people's socks" She smirked as she watched him roll his eyes.

"Well that's the price you pay when you're in love -" Jacob's eyes suddenly went wide once he realised what he'd said. But when he looked over at Leah she was still smiling at him.

"I knew it! I knew you were in love with me. I am just irresistible" She snorted, teasing him and making him blush.

When Leah caught sight of his blush, she stopped and frowned, looking over the man in front of her. "Why are you blushing Jacob? I was just kidding- _wait_-" She said pulling her leg from his grasp and sitting up in front of him. "Jacob... are you in love... with... me?" She asked seriously, eyeing him carefully and watching as his eyes avoided hers at all costs.

"No" Jacob scoffed, his head turned and his eyes firmly planted on the wooden floor.

"Oh shit" Leah sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You are, aren't you?" Sitting for a moment in silence, she placed her hand on his knee and breathed deeply. "I'm so sorry Jake" She said softly, patting his knee.

"What for?" He asked, his eyes leaving the floor and locking on to hers.

"You feel in love with a complete and total wreck. Not only am I a bitch, it's the only thing I am good at. I know you think that this could be more than-"

Without warning, Jacob shut Leah up, by pressing his mouth to hers and kissing her deeply. His hands cupped her cheeks as her fingers indistinctly found his hair and wound tiny circles against his scalp. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing her. Her lips were soft and like silk, the heat of her mouth making his mind turn to mush as he snaked his tongue past her lips and teeth to rub gently at her own.

Pulling away Jacob smiled as he kissed her chin and rested his forehead against hers. "Give me a chance Leah."

"Jacob – you know what happened with Sam- and I-"

"I won't imprint Leah. You have to trust me. I want to see were this could take us. I want to know that when I am an old man that I did everything in my power to make sure you were in my future. I don't want any regrets Leah, do you?" He breathed.

"No- but I-" She stuttered unable to come up with a real excuse. "Fine Jacob. But be warned – the moment you imprint, you won't ever see me again. I will not stick around like I did with Sam. I won't watch someone I care about, love someone else."

"Aww... you care about me – perhaps even _love_ me?" He whispered, leaning in to steal another kiss.

"Don't push your luck Black!" She glared. "I _care_ about you... the other stuff will come when the time is right"

"I can't wait for other stuff" Jacob mumbled, placing little tiny kisses along the underside of her jaw and neck.

"You're such a perv" She smiled as she felt his lips press against the column of her neck, growling, making her spine crawl with anticipation.

Was it stupid? Very.

Would she get hurt? Probably.

Did she care? Fuck no.


	9. Sparks

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Sparks**

_Yes I remember boy  
'cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes, I remember boy  
the moment I knew  
you were the one I could  
spend my life with_

_My Boo – Usher feat Alicia Keys_

* * *

"We shouldn't do this" Leah whispered as she gripped the bottom of Jacob shirt and ripped it over his head, before dropping down and hungrily kissing his full lips again.

"You're right – we shouldn't" Jacob growled back against her lips, hurriedly unbuttoning her jeans and slipping his hand inside to feel her. She was warm, her breathing shallow, her lips parted slightly and her eyelashes fluttering on her cheeks.

"But I _want_ you- " Leah moaned, tangling her hands in his midnight black hair running her lips along his jaw to his ear and nibbing the flesh there.

"- and I _need_ you-" Jacob breathed, closing his eyes and focusing on his task at hand and not on the teasing little butterfly kisses she was leaving on his skin. She was everywhere, engulfing him in her scent, her skin pressed against his own. The warmth only the two of them could provide.

The day slowly turned into night around them, both too lost in each others fingertips and lips to even notice. Between the deep breaths, the quick beat of their hearts, the pulsing veins under their skin, the pure heat, they were in heaven.

Their bodies were slick and moved perfectly against one another, slotting and fitting like a perfect puzzle piece. With Jacob's brow farrowed and gnawing against his bottom lip, Leah could tell this was his first time. Running her hands over his chest, to his shoulders and down his arms, she whispered words of encouragement, words that she would have liked to hear or then again _say_ when it was her first time.

His lack of experience was made up for by his eagerness and his patience to learn. Each step of the way he learned what she liked, what she didn't like and what they both whimpered at. He tried desperately to touch every part of her, feel the different textures of her body- like the way the skin of her ribs was soft and dainty like that of her hips, the way the dark of her nipple was ribbed, the way her hands felt so tiny, though at the same time, held great strength when she touched him and held him in her palm.

He wanted her to teach him and he was desperate to learn.

With sweat dripping from his brow, he smiled as he kissed her swollen lips for the hundredth time that day, allowing himself to move from over her to rest his back on the dishevelled bed. Almost immediately, her head nuzzled into his chest, her leg swinging over his hip and hooking at his waist.

"Wow" Leah panted, running her hand along Jacob's stomach and up to his chest, his breathing was still quick but it was slowly coming down. "That was..." She mumbled, kissing the side of his neck and sighing. She was stumped and couldn't find the words to describe it, so instead she lay still, her lips humming against his flesh and silently touched every part of him she could find.

Jacob chose to remain silent as he stroked her hair lovingly, opting to pick up her hand every now and then to kiss her knuckles. He felt that if he was to speak he would wreck the perfect moment between them and he didn't want anything to ruin what they had made.


	10. Feel

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Feel**

There's a light  
A certain kind of light  
That never shone on me  
I want my life to be lived with you  
Lived with you

_To Love Somebody – Bee Gees_

* * *

Leah lay on her side, her palm tucked near her ear as she stared over him. He was asleep, his lips parted only slightly, his lashes against his cheeks, his chest moving evenly with each breath he took. The white hue of the sheets seemed to illuminate against his russett skin and his dark hair as it wrapped loosely around his waist.

With a trembling hand Leah raised her arm and let her palm hover over his face. With invisible strokes, she traced the air around him as if outlining his form, making sure to see everything, breathe everything. With her hand being millimeters away from his skin, she could still feel his aura and the heat that radiated up from his skin.

Carefully she sat up a little more, taking in every detail of him as the sun cast through the small window. The way his hair was cut unevenly on the right side, the way his lip creased on the bottom almost mimicking the dimple in his chin. The small beauty mark on his throat, so light and hidden she had to squint her eyes to see. The way his ears where small and his cheeks held a natural blush even when slept. The way his esophagus would shift under his skin as he swallowed and the way his shoulder would flex every now and then.

Smiling to herself Leah pressed a finger lightly to the middle of his forehead, tracing it down between his brows, over the bridge of his nose, across his lips, before letting it fall down his chin. It was hard to believe that someone so young, could be so beautiful. She smiled wider thinking of the word beautiful, which was predominantly reserved for females. But there was just no other way to describe him. He was truly beautiful.

Continuing her journey down, Leah's finger dragged across the middle of his breast bone, rippled along his stomach, slowly inching it's way down.

She let out a startled shriek, as Jacob caught her hand in his own before she could slip it under the sheet. Shooting her eyes up to his face, she saw the smile that spread quickly there, lighting up his entire demeanor.

With a firm hold still on her hand, Jacob peeked an eye open and looked over to her, her eyes wide and her cheeks coloured with a blush.

"Morning" She squeaked, diverting her eyes and trying to look away from him, ashamed that she'd be caught openly ogling his body and touching him while he was asleep.

"Morning beautiful" He replied, leaning down to brush his lips against her own. He took his time to turn her wrist slowly and place his large fingers through the gaps of her hand. Smiling and keeping his eyes locked with hers, he raised her hand and let his mouth move softly over the skin of her wrist to her elbow. "I felt you" He whispered, moving back up to kiss her palm.

"Well, I _was _touching you" She said sarcastically, trying to keep the image of being a hard ass instead of turning into a complete softy because of him.

"No-" He he said shaking his head and laying her hand back down on the bed before raising his hand to hover over her cheek. Immediately Leah felt light headed, her eyes dropping down some and her head automatically leaning towards his hand.

Pulling it away so her face couldn't touch his hand he smiled. "_No_. I could feel you _before _you touched me" He said softly, using his hand to trace the air near her face, as if cupping her cheek. "Can you feel me Leah?" He whispered, his face leaning towards hers making sure not to have any part of them touching.

Moving her hand up, as Jacob pulled his back towards his body, they lay still and watched as their hands hovered in front of them, their skin not touching, but still feeling the immense pull toward each other, as if they were.

"Yeah" She smiled, licking her bottom lip. "I can feel you"

"Do you know what is in between our hands?" Jacob asked with a smug smirk, challenging Leah to answer him. "If you get it right, I'll kiss you"

"Resorting to bribes now Black?" Leah chuckled, her eyes glancing to their hands. "Gravity?" She answered, her brow raising in anticipation to find out if she had gotten it right, after all she really did want the kiss.

"No?" Jacob breathed, shaking his head. "It's - It's love. From my fingertips to yours. From my heart to your heart." Leaning down he captured her lips and cupped her face, needing to actually feel her skin.

Pulling away Leah punched his chest. "You're such a dick" She laughed.

Her laugh shot up as he growled and pinned her on her back, her hands locked under his grasp and his legs either side of her body, straddling her waist. "And you're a bitch, but I love you anyway."

Leaning forward he kissed her softly - her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead. He continued down - her jaw, her neck, her collar bone, her ribs and everywhere. Even when there was nothing left to kiss, he continued to do so, with his lips brushly against her skin, his eyes closed and his heart open.


	11. Gone

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Gone**

There was a time when men were kind,  
And their voices were soft,  
And their words inviting.  
There was a time when love was blind,  
And the world was a song,  
And the song was exciting.  
There was a time when it all went wrong...

_I dreamed a dream – Les Miserables_

* * *

Leah feel to her knees, crumbling like a dead weight. It was lucky Seth had been standing so close to her that he was able to catch her before her face collided with the ground. She was hyperventilating, her eyes were wide and her fingers were tightly yanking the front of her shirt like she couldn't breathe.

He'd imprinted. _Jacob _had imprinted. And not only that, but on Bella and Ice-dicks freaky mutant kid. After eight months of being with him, eight months of healing, opening up to him, falling in love with him, needing him like air, he was now being ripped away like fate's final hand in fucking up her life.

"Please-" She cried, holding tightly on to Seth's arm. "Take it back" She sobbed, her cries becoming almost manic. "Tell me you're lying and take it back" Shouting she buried her face in her brothers chest to try and make the pain go away but it wouldn't.

"I can't Lee. I'm so sorry – I _can't_" Seth's voice trembled as he held her close to try and offer what comfort he could. Her body was shaking and her salty tears were streaming every which way over her cheeks.

"I _need _him. I need him Seth. This can't be happening to me. No-" She whispered "-not _again_"

"Lee, - I-" Seth bit his bottom lip and cradled her head against his chest. "I'm so _so _sorry" He said, his voice cracking as his watery eyes began dropping tears of his own against her hair.

"What am I going to do?" She breathed, looking up at Seth, making his heart break with the despair sitting inside her brown eyes. "What am I going to do?" She asked shaking his arm, awaiting an answer.

Seth's own brown eyes swept over her knowing he couldn't give her an answer. It would be worthless and no use. She was losing something she loved – again. "I don't know. I really wish I could give you words of comfort Lee, but I can't. Your going to hurt and it's going to hurt for a long time. Maybe Renesmee wont want Jacob when she's older, maybe she won't-"

"Of course she will" Leah sobbed a defeated tone ringing in her voice. "She's his soul mate"

"I'm sorry sis. If I could take it back I would. I'm so sorry" Seth whispered, rubbing soothing circles with his warm palm on her back.

"Is he coming to see me to tell me himself or did he send you?"

Seth's head snapped away as he closed his eyes. Jacob hadn't sent him, his Alpha had been too wrapped up in holding the kid in his arms and looking down at it adoringly. Seth had left him sitting there, wrapped up in his own bliss. Even when he'd mentioned Leah's name, Jacob didn't even flinch. It was as if he was under some kind of spell.

"He didn't send you" She stated dryly, with no question in her voice, huffing out a breathe and closing her eyes tightly, almost mimicking Seth's posture and pose. "He's not coming back is he?" She asked looking up to Seth again who was still unable to meet her eyes.

"I don't know Leah" He answered simply.

"Come with me" She said suddenly out of the blue, pulling away form the embrace and finding strength to stand on her own feet.

"Come with you? _Where_?" He asked getting to his feet as he followed her quickly into the house.

"Any where but here. I don't know yet. Just come with me. We can make our own pack – hell, you can be Alpha if you want, let's just go" Leah yelled as she ran up the stairs to pack a backpack full of clothing.

Half out of breath from the run over and keeping up with her as she ran up the stairs, Seth leaned against the frame of her bedroom door as she paced it wildly, grabbing every inch of clothing she could fit in the small bag. "Are you crazy? We can't just leave, Jacob's our Alpha and we-"

"Fuck Jacob and his devil spawn. Come with me Seth" She begged "Please?"

"But what about mom? And the rest of the guys"

Letting out a wild shriek Leah launched her bedroom lamp at the wall and they both watched the glass base shatter into a million pieces. "I don't give a _fuck _about the rest of them. Come with me"

Sucking in a breath Seth shook his head "It's not that easy Leah. I can't just-"

Cutting him off Leah jerked open the bedroom window and threw the bag out on to the grass. "Of course it's easy. We'll go and never turn back. Once we get a place we can call mom and tell her were alright."

"I can't" He whined apologetically.

"Well then-" She replied glancing from him to the window. "I guess this is it then?"

"You don't have to go Leah. _Stay _– maybe we can-"

"Nothing can be done Seth" She whispered, hugging him tightly before backing away to stand next to the window. "I love you baby brother. I guess I'll see you again some time. Bye Seth"

"_Wait_" Seth called, shooting out his hand to grab her elbow, but it was too late. She was already too far through the window. Phasing as she jumped, Leah picked up the back pack with her large canines and sprinted into the woods, determined to put as much space she could between her and LaPush.


	12. Trust

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Trust**

_I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now,_

_But if by chance you change your mind _

_you know I will not let you down_

_'cause we were the special two, and we'll be again._

The Special Two - Missy Higgins

* * *

Leah growled as Jacob's large human form stood before her. His eyes were pleading with her to change back. Giving him an answer she shook her head. His breathing was laboured and his muscles ached from the task of trying to cut her off and corner her, coercing her to stop.

He was fast, but he'd gotten faster. As soon as Leah felt her mother's home Seth was immediately calling him, telling him that she was leaving, that he'd better make things right otherwise he was a dead man. And that was all he needed. To know Leah was leaving, to know that she now knew what had happened, he had to make things right.

He was in love with her. He wanted her and only her. And he only hoped that she still felt the same way.

"Talk to me" He breathed, stretching out his hands and holding his palms up, showing her that he was no threat.

"Change back for me Leah" He could hear her whining and huffed her disagreement with his request.

He could see her darting her wolf eyes to find away around him, but he would not - _could not_ - give her the chance to do so. "I will not stop chasing you Leah. I _won't _stop. I love you. Please talk to me god damn it" He growled, spreading his arms like an eagle, anticipating her next move.

Growling again she stepped forward and changed before his very eyes. Her soft grey fur moulding back into her tanned golden skin. Her face morphed back into the beauty he'd always know her to have. His breath hitched as his eyes roamed over her body, taking in the tension of her muscles and the way each and every dip accentuation her beauty. He'd touched her, held her close, kissed her lips, been so close to her it hurt them both.

And now, as she looked at him, he felt like an outsider - the enemy.

"Talk and make it quick Black!" She snarled, while her eyes told him a different story. They were hurt filled - _she _was hurt. He'd hurt her, like every man before him, he'd let her down.

"Don't go"

Leah could only scoff at his request. "Why?" Her voice was thick with anger and her fist balled to her sides. "Give me one good reason to stay"

"Stay for me" His voice was haunting and she wanted nothing more than to fall back into his arms and feel the way she'd been feeling. She still loved him, there was no doubt about that. But there was something else, _someone _else, who was destroying their forever.

"I can't" She whispered as she shook her head and looked to the ground.

The dead quiet of the forest crept around them, making the air damp, the sweat from their chase, misting over their skins.

"Then let me come with you"

Her head snapped up and she was taken back by his request. "Come with me?"

"Yes" He hissed softly as he strode forward and snatched her closer to him to feel her closer. "Let's run away. Never come back, not ever. Let's run together, away from it all"

Leah felt her bottom lip quiver and her eyes water as he pressed his forehead against her own. His lips placed a soft kiss on hers, suckling her top lip between his. Her hands were shaking but she held them still enough to reach up and press her palms against his chest.

"I love you Leah" He said hoarsely as he stroked his fingers along her neck. "We'll fight this, but I need you. Otherwise there will be nothing to fight _for _- nothing to want."

"You promise?" She whispered against his mouth as she stole another kiss.

"Do you trust me?"

He didn't have to ask twice as she pressed her lips, hard against his, to show him the answer. She did trust him, she had too. Because without him, she was lost again, struggling to breathe, alone. She loved him fearfully but with enough ferocious hope that would surely outweigh her worries.

He could have let her go, he could of lead a happy yet empty life with his imprint but - he didn't want to. Being a leader - the Chief - gave him options. But unlike the lottery, he didn't have many.

He only had one.

One chance. One _choice_.

And he knew he wouldn't regret making this one.


	13. Together

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Together**

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

_You and me together_  
_Through the days and nights_  
_I don't worry 'cause_  
_Every thing's gonna be alright_

No one – Alicia Keys

* * *

"Should we stop for gas?" Leah asked, her chin moving from its resting place on her palm, to look over at him from the window. The window had only been partially cracked open, enough for her to feel the cool air against her face.

Offering her a side glance and a lazy smile, Jacob grasped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "Sure, you hungry?"

Running her thumb across his cheek she nodded. "Yeah"

It had been silent in the car the whole way so far. They were both thinking, calculating what would happen next. Thinking about how far they would go, where they would stop. Would they live in one place long enough to make friends. Would they stay here or move on to the next town, would they send word back to the others that they were fine – happy?

"How does greasy burgers sound?" Jacob smiled, loving the warmth of her hands against his face.

"Great"

…

Settling into the small diner booth they ate quietly, talking only when they happened to lock eyes. Leah felt like there was a weight against them. She wasn't sure if they had made the right decision, whether it was wise to allow him to come with her. She couldn't be sure if he was in pain or not, and she felt like he was holding something back from her. Something important.

"Jacob?" She asked quietly, pushing the basket of chips away from her. "Are you – do you – shit." Closing her eyes she took a deep breathe, steadying her voice.

Before she could speak Jacob grasped her hand and kissed her fingertips. "This is not a mistake, I'm happy, I regret nothing, I love you and I'm not going anywhere. So stop worrying."

Feeling his hand wrapped around her fingers she felt the sudden need to cry. She could feel the burn in her chest, the ache. It was all consuming like fire but at least she was sure that it was not from pain this time, but from happiness.

"Okay" She squeaked, squeezing his hand back lightly. "_Okay_"

…

"70 miles" Jacob grunted as he folded the map awkwardly and looked over toward Leah who was supposed to be navigating the trip. Her legs were folded up onto the seat and her hands were pressed against the door, her hand resting against them.

Jacob swallowed feeling his chest tighten. Reaching over he lay his hand atop her thigh and brushed the material of her jeans. She always looked so peaceful when she slept, like nothing in the world could pull her down, could hurt her. He loved that she looked happy, that she looked at ease.

So many things had hurt her, so many things had gone wrong in her life and he wondered if it were time she finally had a break from it all.

So instead of waking her, he let her sleep.

…

"The TV sucks" Leah pouted as she turned off the box and crawled onto the bed on her knees.

"Come here" Jacob smiled, reaching out his arms and beckoning her forward.

"No" She frowned, lying back against the bed and crossing her arms against her chest.

Jacob laughed at her childish tactics and pulled her back to his chest, allowing his face to bury itself in her hair. Pulling the locks to the side he kissed her neck softly. "Why do we need TV when we have each other?" Placing another kiss against her neck he felt her shiver.

"Why are you so sweet?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his that lay against her torso.

"Because-"

"Because why?" Leah whispered, turning in his arms to place a hand on his chest. "Why do you love me Jacob? Why would you choose me over-"

His lips quickly captured hers, his hands weaving in to her hair and pulling her close. "I love you because I know you. Because my heart choose you for itself. I love you because you make me feel like I am the only man that could ever love you enough. I love you for _you_ Leah. No other reason. You make me feel alive. You make me _feel_."

"Thank you" She whispered as she lay her head against his chest. "I love you too." Jacob could see a wicked grin spread across her face. "_But_ - I'd love you more if you could fix the reception"

Jacob laughed loudly, shaking the bed and her from his bellows. "Is a mechanic not enough?"

Leah kissed his throat. "Maybe- " Her fingers dragged down his chest and wove around his waist. "Just maybe"

"I love you Lee" He smiled kissing the top of her head and cradling her close.

"I love you too Jake. More than words."


End file.
